1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective trouser for use in hazardous environments, such as firefighting or working with hazardous materials, and more particularly relates to a protective trouser which, when worn in conjunction with an appropriate coat, protects the firefighter during structural firefighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the hostile environment associated with fires, firefighters have need for protective garments to protect their bodies from the water, fire, heat, and other dangerous elements inherent in firefighting. These garments have traditionally taken the form of coats and trousers. An example of a protective coat is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,806. Examples of protective pants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,121 and 4,633,527. In each of these cases, the trousers are designed to be worn in a manner such that the top edge of the trousers are approximately located adjacent to the firefighter's waist.
A variation on such trouser is the bib overall, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,315. Such a bib overall design features some advantages over a traditional trouser design. Because the top edge of the bid overalls extends above the firefighter's waist, a shorter, and therefore lighter, coat can be used with the bib overalls. Fatigue is a serious concern in firefighting; therefore, a lighter jacket is a significant benefit. Because some regulations for firefighting apparel require a certain overlap between the bottom edge of the coat and top edge of the trousers or overalls, only the bib overall design affords the possibility for a shorter coat.
However, the bib overall design has certain disadvantages that heretofore have been unsolved. One disadvantage is that bib overall designs consistently require the use of suspenders. Some firefighters prefer the support of a belt to that offered by suspenders. Secondly, bib overalls partially cover the chest cavity. This puts additional strain on the heart and lungs of the firefighter. Thirdly, bib overalls are not conveniently turned down during the "cool-down" period. After the fire has been extinguished and firefighters are performing the tasks necessary to clean-up, secure the area, and return to the firehouse, it is desirable that their protective wear relieve the stress on the heart and lungs while still providing a measure of protection. Bib overalls are inconvenient and ineffective in providing such relief.
A further design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,130 wherein a firefighter's coat is longer in the back than in the front. Such a design is claimed to afford lighter weight and good ventilation as compared to a jacket in which the front portion has the same length as the rear portion.
Another objective of protective garments for firefighters is that the firefighter's body remain dry and comfortable. Because the coat and trousers work in conjunction with removable or partially removable liners, it is desirable that the water associated with firefighting be prevented from seeping between the outer trousers and coats and the inner protective liners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,753 discloses an invention directed toward this end.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved firefighter's trouser which overcomes some of the deficiencies in previous trouser and bib designs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.